


First Time For Everything

by many_freckles



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Kissing, M/M, first time kisses, it's super gay, mild drinking, they're so in love, this is the fluffiest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: Nathan and MacCready share a special first moment together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I bought fallout 4 last week and I've got 70 hours in it. 
> 
> settlement: built  
> maccready: romanced  
> dick: out
> 
> anyway I just wanted to write small fluff thing with my Sole and Mac so here we go. it was a coincidence that the default name for the male sole survivor was Nate because I named mine Nathan, hence why I used the name. Anyway here they are being gay.

It was that time of year, and despite all the pain, angst and murder going on year-round in the nuclear Boston wasteland, the people of Sanctuary Hills decided it’d be a fine idea to take a break. They decided on a small party, It wasn’t, but it was a nice gathering of the members of the settlement.

It wasn’t often that they got the entire settlement in one area, let alone a single room. The majority of the time, Nathan and MacCready were off doing tasks here and there, helping out at settlements and taking out raiders and ghouls. It was a nice change of pace to have everyone together in one house even for only a few hours.

They all gathered in Nathan’s shared house with MacCready, who happened to be his boyfriend. Their relationship was still fresh, and they were both still learning about each other. There was a small bit of nervousness there, but most of the nervousness came from the younger one of the relationship, MacCready. Despite being married with a child at the young age of twenty-two, there was still much for him to learn. Being in a relationship with another man was an entirely new subject to him, and it was almost a little intimidating. His boyfriend was someone he looked up to dearly, both in love and inspiration. He was older, as everyone was aware of, and much more experienced in everything, MacCready thought. MacCready tried to forget that in reality Nathan was at least two hundred years older than him, but you couldn’t tell as he still looked incredibly youthful. That’s what getting cryogenically frozen does to someone.

Their party was quaint, with everyone sitting around on the couch, lounge chair and floor. Nathan was telling stories of some of his more exciting endeavors. MacCready felt a strange pride as he recognized the stories, since he was there for almost all of them. Nathan’s arm was wrapped loosely around his man’s slim waist while he talked, absent-mindedly rubbing pleasant circles on his skin through the thick fabric of his duster. MacCready hardly spoke the whole time, far too enamoured by his handsome boyfriend to really focus on saying anything else. 

It was strange, MacCready couldn’t help but think. He loved Lucy quite a lot. Enough to marry her and have a child with her. But there was something that was different about being with Nathan. It felt all too right. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realize how he was lovingly staring at said boyfriend. MacCready caught himself admiring Nathan’s face. His skin, darkened slightly from the months of travelling through the hot weather. The small wrinkles in the corner of his eyes from all of the smiling, and his natural aging. MacCready’s eyes darted over one of his favourite features, the dusting of freckles over his cheeks and large, protruding nose. 

Sure, MacCready had tons of time to stare at him any other time. Most of the time they were together, walking through the wasteland. If Nathan was anywhere, you could almost guarantee that MacCready would be glued to his side, his hand occasionally laced between the vault dweller’s fingers, much like they were now. Nathan’s drink had been placed on the worn-out coffee table in front of him, and his strong fingers intertwined with the sniper’s. 

“Hey, Mac, you remember that right? When we fought that Deathclaw just to go get an egg?” Nathan asked, turning his face to his boyfriend, that adorable half smile on his face. 

MacCready laughed softly. “Yeah, I remember. The damn thing almost took your arm off,” he said casually. At the time, it was terrifying. Deathclaws were no regular thing to mess with, standing at least twice the size as the sole survivor. 

Nathan shook his head, reliving the experience for a moment. He turned his head back to the group to continue the story. “And after all that, you know what Wellington gave me? A few caps and an omelette recipe!” 

It was after that whole egg situation when MacCready first opened up to Nathan about himself and his past. Their meeting was a strange situation, and MacCready was grateful that Nathan was more than happy to hire him. He almost thought of the sole survivor as someone who would be too much of a goody-two-shoes for him handle, but he turned out to not be as good as he expected. It took a bit for MacCready to like Nathan, but the more time they spent together, the more MacCready felt he could trust him. For the most part, MacCready denied that he felt any romantic feelings for Nathan at first. He treated any feeling of affection as just regular admiration. When he first opened up to him about his past, he felt a connection to Nathan, he felt like he could trust him, as if he wanted to travel together forever. He kept denying that it was a romantic kind of trust, but in the end, it worked out that way. He was glad they were where they were now. They loved each other, and he couldn’t ask for more.

The rest of the group laughed lightly at his story, and Nathan kept talking, looking over at MacCready every now and then to see how he was doing. He was still enamoured by his boyfriend, but he cut down the staring a bit, engaging himself in the stories a little bit more. The night went on this way, exchanging stories with each other, Nathan leaving light touches all over MacCready’s hands and waist as they spoke and listened. It wasn’t until an hour or so when everyone began dispersing back to their own makeshift homes in the settlement, finally leaving the couple on their own. Nathan waved to the last straggler as they left and he shut the door, sighing deeply and leaning against it. 

“Tired from talkin’ about yourself for an hour?” MacCready teased, leaning against the small island in the middle of the kitchen. He placed his glass full of bourbon on the island with a sigh, feeling the buzz of the couple glasses of alcohol he consumed within the last few hours. His arms were crossed over his chest now as he watched his boyfriend run his fingers through his soft, chestnut-coloured hair. Nathan gave that cute little half-smile that MacCready loved so much. 

“Hush. I only talked that long because they asked,” Nathan said, standing up straight from the door. For once, he wasn’t wearing any armour. He was comfortably happy in a simple t-shirt with some slacks, giving MacCready a rather pleasant view of the strong muscle of his arms, and a mere outline of what laid beneath the thin white t-shirt. He’d seen him shirtless many times before while he worked on the settlement, but there was something special about just seeing a teasing outline through his shirt. 

“Pfft, yeah right. If they didn’t stop you I’m sure you’d still be talking,” he teased some more. In reality, he loved watching Nathan talk about himself, but he liked to tease him even more. The majority of their affections came from their friendly teasing and insults. 

Nathan only smiled sweetly back at him, thinking about how cute MacCready was. He walked over to him, taking long, easy slides across the small expanse of the open living room, stopping when they were face to face. MacCready tilted his head upward slightly, acknowledging their minor height difference.

“You smell like bourbon,” Nathan said, wrapping those strong arms around his small boyfriend’s waist.

“Well that’s what I’m drinking. What did you expect?” MacCready scoffed lovingly, getting comfortable in the light embrace. He had a little smile on his face, it was hard not to smile with Nathan around. 

Often, MacCready was amazed by just the way he thought about Nathan. All of his thoughts were a constant stream of loving praises. It felt so new for him, especially after not having someone to love him since Lucy. 

Those things were behind them now, even though they both know that they still loved their wives. They still loved each other in the same way. MacCready noticed that Nathan still wore his wedding ring on his left hand, and he understood, but deep down he couldn’t help but feel a strange jealousy. He shouldn’t, because they were together now, but something in the back of his head made him feel strange over it. He tried not to think too hard about it. 

MacCready could say the same thing to Nathan about the smell of alcohol on his breath, since they were drinking the same hard liquor, but he decided to keep his quips to himself. Mac swallowed, noticing how close their bodies were. He could feel Nathan’s hands on the small of his back, leaning there casually as they stood. 

MacCready’s eyes wandered over his boyfriend’s face again, soaking in every little scar, blemish, and freckle. His eyes darted quickly over every feature, starting from his thick, dark eyebrows, down his strong, freckled nose with the faint scar along the bridge that he got when a raider punched him in the nose, to settle on his plump lips. He swore he felt his face heat up just looking at them. 

The couple had only been together a few weeks now, and hadn’t even kissed yet. Neither of them had bothered to try and initiate anything. MacCready assumed that Nathan was just too nervous like he was to start anything, but the truth was that Nathan didn’t want to push his boyfriend too far. He understood that they were both in sensitive places right now, and the last thing Nathan would want to do was make MacCready uncomfortable. 

Nathan noticed where MacCready’s eyes were, and his lips curled into a bit of a smile. Nathan wasn’t sure if it was a hint or not, but he knew that no one stared at lips like that when they’re simply admiring. Nathan had a feeling that if he stepped over the line, MacCready would let him know, so why not take the dive?

“You’ve always had such a bad staring problem.” Nathan sighed, one hands moving up to cup MacCready’s face, feeling the light stubble from his lack of will to shave the last few days. 

MacCready’s cheeks grew a light pink as Nathan’s face inched closer, their lips dangerously close now. He could smell the strong scent of the bourbon on his boyfriend’s breath. MacCready was speechless at this point, parting his lips to come out with some witty comeback, but nothing came to mind. 

There was a brief moment of hesitation before MacCready closed the gap, squeezing his eyes shut, not being able to hold back his desire any longer. Nathan was surprised by his initiative, but he was pleased, pressing their lips together a little more. 

Nathan’s lips were plush and chapped, and everything that MacCready had dreamed of when he thought about kissing him for the last few months. The taste of the alcohol made him want him more, his lanky arms wrapping around Nathan’s strong neck. He pulled himself closer, unintentionally latching onto him and pushing his body flush against him. He felt so touch-starved despite Nathan’s constant affections, and this kiss was everything he wanted and needed right now. 

Their lips moved slowly and cautiously against each other. The only sound heard was the soft hum of the generator outside, their soft breaths, and lips smacking together. 

It felt like hours for their lips to part again, and their eyes opened to look at each other. Their soft breaths almost in sync.

“Didn’t think you had that in you Mac,” Nathan joked quietly, chuckling softly. The noise was quickly muted by MacCready pulling him back in for another kiss. He felt like he couldn’t stop now. Nathan went with it, loving just how eager his boyfriend was. It was almost ethereal, feeling their lips pressed together in the most perfect way. 

They stayed like that for a few more long minutes, not wanting to part at all. The rest of their night was like this, all the way to bed. Tiny pecks on the cheeks, forehead, nose, and of course, lips. They couldn’t keep their lips off of each other for long after feeling how intoxicating it could be after going so long without it. It was comfortable now, even after only a few short minutes. They felt right now, laying in each other’s arms, drunk on love, leaving small kisses until they fell asleep.


End file.
